Blind Date
by ACaskettStory
Summary: Bella and Edward meet,and are in love but neither Bella nor Edward want to admit it. Then there is another problem,Mike is Bella's boyfriend. Will Edward win Bella or will she stay with Mike? Read and find out! Plz R/R E&B Em&R J
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

BPOV

Bella walked into school in a daze. She had not slept much that night because of the nightmares. Now she was half awake and half asleep walking into the school. Her sister Alice was wide awake. All Bella could think was:

_I hate morning people how can Alice be this awake in the morning. Its like the girl is jacked up on coffee. _

She saw Angela walking over.

"Hey Bella, Hey Alice" she said

"Hey Angela" Bella and Alice said together.

Angela was one of Alice & Bella's best friends. She was quite and shy, like Bella.

"Bella guess what?" Angela said. "We get some new students today."

"Cool" Bella said, but what she was really thinking was

_Great, more people to laugh at me when I fall. _

Bella was extremely clumsy. She couldn't even walk on straight ground. This was going to be bad. All the people at school were used to her falling flat on her face. Out of nowhere, but the new kids would laugh. as she was thinking Angela kept on talking, telling Bella and Alice about all that she had heard about the new kids. Usually Angela was not so talkative.

_This must really be exciting for her_ Bella thought.

Angela had never been outside of Forks, Washington and the few other close cities. She was very excited to meet new people, especially people who were supposedly from Alaska.

"They're known as the "Cullen Clan" Angela continued.

"They're three brothers; Emmet, Jasper and Edward

"I hear Emmett's like a teddy bear, Jasper is the one that always looks pained, And Edward well Edwards just cute and old fashioned"

"I hear they're all pale and really tall" Jessica Stanley added joining our little group. Jessica was one of Bella's friends also. She wasn't shy or quiet like Angela and Bella, but she was still a nice enough person to hang out. The Rosalie, Bella's other sister, joined them and told them to "Shut up" because "They" were here. The boys had just walked into the school and everyone was staring at them. They looked pale, tall and extremely beautiful as Angela had said. Bella's only thought was _WOW!_ She was awestruck. The girls stared at the boys, and then turned around into a semi-circle around Alice who was talking excitedly about planning a party and inviting "Them" to come.

"Forget it Alice, they'll never even talk to us" Bella said, but Alice just frowned at Bella and turned back to the group and continued to talk until the bell rang.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The Cullens

**DISCLAIMER: We (meaning Aza AND Ana – this is a joint account) don't own Twilight or any of the characters – The amazing Stephenie Meyer does. **

Edward and his two brothers, Jasper and Emmett, had just walked into Forks High for the first time and all Edward could hear was their name being spoken or thought. Edward looked around the plain and undecorated room. He didn't see anything too interesting so he moved on. He started walking when suddenly he bumped into Jasper who was standing there smiling at nothing like an idiot.

_What's he smiling about? Edward_ thought. He followed Jaspers gaze and saw a pixie-like looking girl talking animatedly with three or four other girls. Edward could not see the faces of the other girls but the pixie suddenly stopped talking and frowned at one of the girls then looked back at everyone else and continued talking. Right then the bell rang and everyone started moving to their homeroom classes. Edward started walking slowly at his "human speed" towards his classes. He had English first with Mr. Mason. He expected to sleep through this year of high school. Figuratively speaking, since he couldn't actually sleep. _Ohh the perks of being a vampire._ He thought.

**A/N: We're sorry this Chapter is Short (it looked longer written on paper) we promise to try and write longer chapters. AND Thank you to all of you who commented. **


End file.
